Don't Save Me
by Chisaru
Summary: Neither of them wanted to be saved, what happens when they end up saving each other? NxM Rated T for language and child abuse.
1. Pologue

Don't Save Me

Don't Save Me

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to critical.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story ideas.

Summary: Neither of them wanted to be saved, what happens when they save each other?

Mikan and friends: 16

Prologue

_In a house somewhere in Japan, yelling and screaming could be heard. Inside, a little brunet haired girl was being yelled at. "Please daddy!" She cried. Her father, Mr. Sakura was standing there looking at her loathingly. "Will you shut up you stupid girl!?" He brought up his hand to and slapped her. "You're just like that dnm vixen I married!" He hit her again. She was sobbing by now, her body hurting all over. "Please…", she pleaded. Police sirens could be heard outside. "Dnm!" Mr. Sakura shouted. He started running out of the room. Little Mikan was on the floor when everything went black…_

So how was the prologue? Please review and tell me what you think.

-Chisaru


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys here's my second (well first actually) chapter

**Hey guys here's my second (well first actually) chapter. I promise this one is longer than the prologue so just stick with me. **

_**Italicized is thoughts or flashbacks. Possibly dreams. **_**Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the prologue, I tried to fix it with my account but it wouldn't save. Thank you all those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea.**

Chapter 1

Mikan jolted into an up right position. _That damn dream again_, she thought.

She quickly got dressed not bothering to look at herself in the mirror, who did she have to impress? She made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mikan-chan", a woman with black hair and blue eyes said at the stove.

"Morning", she mumbled back. She wasn't in the mood to be cheerful now or ever.

The dreams she was having kept playing over and over every single night. "Want some breakfast?" she asked.

"No Hikaru, I don't", Mikan said. "Can't you just call me mom once?" She asked hopefully. Mikan pretended she didn't hear and Hikaru didn't question her further.

Mikan got up and left. "Bye Mikan-chan", Hikaru called after her. Mikan waved slightly in acknowledgment. _Great, another boring day at school_, she thought.

She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something hard. "Watch where you're going idiot!" She called out.

"Maybe you should polka dots", she heard a deep voice say.

She looked up and saw a boy about her age with jet black hair and crimson eyes. "What are you…?" Then it hit her.

"Hentai!" She screamed. She wanted to say more but he was already walking away chuckling. _Damn! I'll get him for this!_ Then she ran to make it to class on time.

Later on in class, she went to her desk greeting the only person she actually cares about, Hotaru Iamai. "Ohayou", Mikan said. Hotaru being the cold hearted person she is, only responded with a slight nod.

That was when their teacher came prancing in (gay much? XD) wearing a frilly, lacey dress. (I spoke to soon…)

"Ohayou minna-san! We have some new students in our class." _Great, more people to be annoyed by_, Mikan thought.

"Come in Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun", Narumi-sensei said. The two boys came in. (Cue fangirls) One was a blonde with water blue eyes. _He looks like a prince_, Mikan thought.

Then the second guy Mikan recognized.

"Hentai!" She screamed. The whole class stared at her.

"Oh Mikan-chan you know Natsume-kun?" Natsume just stared coldy at her.

"I only saw them because you flashed them to me baka", Natsume said. "I did not!" She was getting ticked by this guy now.

"Whatever Polka", he replied and took his seat beside the window at the back, **right behind hers**.

_Damn_, she thought. Ruka took his seat right beside Natsume. "Free class!" With that, Narumi pranced out of the room.

Instantly Natsume and Ruka were surrounded by the dumb fangirls in the class. _I'll get him for this_, Mikan thought angrily.

Later at lunch, Mikan went to sit over with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Anna and Nonoko were twins.

Anna had long pink curly hair and Nonoko had short blue hair. (I guess that's how their mother tells them apart) _They must have come in late_, Mikan thought since they were in the some class as her and Hotaru.

"Hello Mikan-chan", they said at the same time. "Hey", Mikan said. Just then Anna turned bright red.

"What?", Mikan asked. All Anna could do was point over to the doors of the cafeteria. There stood a dirty blond grinning boy, Koko.

_Oh yeah, Anna has a crush on Koko_, Mikan thought. "Honestly, I don't know why you waste your brain space with crushes", Mikan said.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to get a boyfriend Mikan-chan", Nonoko said. "Not gonna happen", Mikan responded. They just let it go like always.

Later on, it was time to go home. "Bye Mikan-chan", the twins told her. "See ya", Mikan responded. She started walking again until she walked into something hard, **again**. (Guess who XD)

"Again? You really should watch where you're going Polka." It was Natusme. "Will you quit calling me that!?" She yelled.

"Not my fault you keep flashing them." She was fuming. "I do no-" She turned around to find that he was gone.

_That damn bastard, I'll get him for sure!_ , she thought.

**That's the first chapter. What do you think? Feedback is very important to me, so please review and the next chapter will be up either this week or maybe next week.**

**-Chisaru**


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews

**Thank you for all of the reviews. They make me happy. I know now that some of you are probably a little bit confused by the prologue so I'll say now that my plan is to explain the back story bit by bit via the flashbacks. If I start to fail at this, let me know, alright? Without further ado. Here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea. (I can tell this is going to be necessary but annoying. Lol)**

Chapter 2

_The police came rushing into the house. They ran upstairs to find little Mikan passed out and battered on the floor. _

"_Who would do this to a little girl?" One of the officers wondered. Just then, a blur passed by the doorway. _

"_Stop!" The policemen shouted. They chased after Mr. Sakura. Two stayed behind to look after the poor brunette. _

_Mr. Sakura stopped running and faced the cops with the knife he grabbed from the kitchen. One of the cops lunged recklessly at him. _

_Mr. Sakura cut him down with three swipes. _

_The officer was wounded, but not dead. They all charged at Mr. Sakura and got him down to the ground where they hand-cuffed him and brought him to the police car. _

"_You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you", one of the officers informed. "I'll come back for you, you damn little girl!" Mr. Sakura shouted. _

Mikan once again woke up from one of the recurring nightmares. She didn't even want to think about it now.

She went down to breakfast as usual in her normal grouchy mood. She took her breakfast and started off to school without Hikaru even noticing.

She remembered yesterday with Natsume. _Well not today_, she thought. She was wrong.

"Ouch", she said. She'd just bumped into something again, only this time, she fell forward.

_Why is the ground so soft?_, Mikan thought. Then she realized, **she fell on top of the person.**

She quickly got off to find it was Natsume she had bumped into. _Why me?_, she thought.

"Watch were you're going Polka, or is it stars today?" Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Hentai!!" She screamed.

"I'd love to stay and chat", he said sarcastically, "but I need to get to class before I'm late." With that, he got up and walked towards class.

She could tell already, today was going to be hell. She grudgingly made her way to class.

Once she was there, she saw a huge crowd of girls at he back. _Hyuuga_, she thought in a loathing way. Then she made her way to her seat.

In came their happy, frilly teacher, only today wasn't frills, it was a sailor suit.. _Ugh, my eyes_, Mikan thought. "Ohayou minna-san!" He shouted as usual. "Free period", he said then pranced out of the room.

Anna and Nonoko came up to me. "Hey Mikan-chan", they said together. "Hey", Mikan said. "You know, those new students are really popular", Nonoko pointed out. "Who cares about a pervert like him?" Mikan asked.

"I do", they heard a cold, monotone voice say. It was our favorite inventor, Hotaru. "Why?!" Mikan asked outraged. "Because it brings in good money, baka", Hotaru replied.

"Oh", was Mikan's brilliant reply. _Typical Hotaru for ya_, Mikan thought. "Oi", someone called behind me.

**That's the second chapter. I know this took a bit longer than I probably would have but I got kinda lazy. Anyways, don't forget to review. (The little "Go" button at the bottom ;) )**

**-Chisaru**


End file.
